


"He said to tell you he loved you."

by 8ad_Wolf



Series: Homestuck One-shots [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (no I'm not), I'm Sorry, Multi, Sadstuck, after they fight the jacks (after the recent upd8s), let's see if i can do this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/pseuds/8ad_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone gets back from fighting Jack, Dirk has to break the news to Karkat. The news concerning Karkat's matesprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He said to tell you he loved you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my other stories, but you can have this for now.  
> (this is assuming everyone lives when they get back from fighting the Jacks.)

You pace back and forth frantically. Terezi and the Striders still aren't here. You glance up every once in a while and see Kanaya fussing over Rose. Fighting Jack is hard, yeah, but they've been gone for a while.  

_Should it be taking this long? Are they okay? Vriska's not back yet either, what's Terezi going to do without her?_

You force yourself to calm down and look around. Kanaya and Rose are hugging and crying a little ways over, Tavrosprite and Jake are talking near them, and Roxy and John are comforting Mayor. Jade and Jane are _still_ asleep. You're assuming Gamzee is still in the fridge. You continue pacing.

After another minute, Jake yells, "They're here!" You glance up, and see Terezi and Dirk... 

You see Terezi and Dirk carrying Dave between them. You get a bad feeling in your chest. They float down and carefully set Dave on the ground. You rush over.

Terezi looks up at you. "Karkat," she says softly. "Karkat, listen-"

"What happened to Dave?" you demand. "What happened to my matesprit?"

"I- he-" she tries to say. You hear everyone else start to come over to see what all the noise is about. 

"Karkat, right?" Dirk says, standing up.

"Yeah, just tell me what happened!" You're starting to tear up,  _what if he's dead._

"Karkat, can I talk to you for a minute?" He walks over to you and nudges your arm gently. Your stomach flips when you see him step over Dave like it's no big deal. You nod numbly.

He leads you away from a crying Terezi and a very dead-looking Dave. Dirk sighs. "He sacrificed himself," he says like he still can't believe it himself.

You choke back a sob. You don't trust yourself to speak. You nod again.

"He was really nonchalant about it, too," he continues, pushing his shades onto his head and rubbing his eyes. You didn't even think about how his own  _brother_ would take it. Stupid, stupid you. "He just kind of glanced back at us and... He said something before he did, though."

"What did he say?" You almost don't want to know. "Was it importan-"

"He said to tell you he loved you."

You're silent. "He-" you say. Your legs are shaking, and you think Dirk notices. He takes your arm and says softly, "Hey, I know how-"

"Why didn't you stop him!" you snap.

Dirk winces a little. "Karkat, I tried."

"You didn't do shit! If you tried, he wouldn't have died!" You shove him away and back up.

"It was his own fault!" he yells. Everyone looks over at you. "There was no way any of us could-"

"It was  _your_ fault! You could've stopped him, you're his brother! You have no idea how many times I heard him talk about you-" You're yelling too, but Dirk cuts you off.

"You don't think I've thought about that? Or Terezi? You're not the only one who's hurt by this, you know."

You feel someone's arms around you from behind, and you hear Kanaya say quietly, "Karkat, please, calm down..."

Dirk fumes for a minute, then he goes over to talk to everyone else. Your knees finally give out and you sob. Kanaya is still holding you, whispering for you to shoosh. You nod.

"You'll be alright," she assures you. 

"N-no I won't," you say. "I won't, he was the only good thing about the meteor, and he's gone-" You hiccup. "-he's gone and I don't know what to do."

And it's true. He was pretty much the only thing worth holding on for. You probably would've thrown yourself off the side of the meteor if Dave hadn't begun talking to you. Dave would be the one comforting you when you were upset, and vice versa. 

Kanaya paps your cheek, and you look at Terezi and them through your tears. Terezi is crying harder, and Vriska's holding and shooshing her like Kanaya's doing to you. Looks like she made it back okay. Dave's body is gone, and so are Rose, John, Dirk, Roxy, and the Mayor. 

"Wait, let me go," you say weakly. Kanaya helps you stand up, and you walk over to Vriska and Terezi. 

Vriska glances up, then looks at Terezi quickly. You nod and hold your arms out for Terezi. 

"Hey, I think Karkat wants to talk to you," Vriska says, her voice softer than you'd ever thought you would hear it. Terezi detaches herself from Vriska and throws herself into your arms. Vriska and Kanaya walk down into the meteor to give you two privacy. 

You're both quiet for a minute, faces buried in each other's shoulders and crying softly. Then Terezi lifts her head up and says, "We- he really loved you, you know."

You lift your head up too. It feels abnormally heavy. "Yeah. I wish I had spent more time with him."

She nods. "We should go see everyone. I bet Mayor's crushed."

"They were moirails," you note. You wipe off Terezi's face, and she wipes off yours. 

"I didn't know they were moirails." 

You shrug. "I don't know. But I walked in on Mayor playing with Dave's shades."

"Aww."

You nod and pull away. You take Terezi's hand and lead her toward the stairwell. 

"Hey Karkit?" You wince a little, hearing the way Terezi says it like Dave used to.

"Yeah?" you say like nothing's wrong.

"We'll get through this, alright?"

"I know..." You look at the ground.

"Really. We can do it. All of us." You can hear the faint smile in her voice, and you realize that yeah. You can get through it.

It might be hard, but not impossible. 


End file.
